What You'll Sorely Miss
by seddiefan4eva
Summary: Ron wasn't Harry's hostage in the second task. So who was? H/D Oneshot, though I may add more if requested.


**For information on my other stories, please see the top of my profile.**

**I intended for this to be a one shot but I have more ideas for it so I may add an extra chapter if requested.**

* * *

><p>Harry coughed and spluttered as the first lot of water entered his mouth. He thrashed around in the icy lake, praying that the Gillyweed would do its job, and soon. A few more bubbles escaped his mouth as he struggled to breath, and then, suddenly, his airway was clear. He took an experimental gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his new gills.<p>

Ignoring everything else, he darted forwards through the murky water, grateful for the flipper-like qualities the Gillyweed had given his feet. He'd never been a great swimmer but it came naturally to him now and he practically flew through the water towards the sounds of eerie voices coming from _the other side of the tangled black weed that seemed to surround him._

'_You sought us where our voices sound,_

_You cannot help them from the ground,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_A quarter of your time has gone,_

_No time to listen to our song._

_So hurry, quick, arrive with haste,_

_Your loved ones have no time to waste.'_

He sped up, hurrying in the direction of the voices. The last line had worried him; no-one had mentioned his loved ones being in danger. But he had no family, so who would his loved one be? Ron? Hermione? Mrs Weasley had been like a mother to him. Surely they wouldn't have …

Ahead of him a new scene – beyond the weeds – came into focus through the murky water; a group of Merpeople floating in front of a very large statue. A huge stone merperson loomed u above him, four people bound tightly to his tail.

One of the merpeople turned to him, "_Your time's half gone so tarry not,_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot…"_

She gestured towards the four figures, urging Harry forwards. He smiled gratefully and sped towards them.

He didn't recognise the first girl; she was little more than eight and had long silver-blonde locks that glimmered in the little light coming from above them. Fleur's sister, he assumed.

Next to her drifted Cho, looking as beautiful as ever. He ignored this thought and moved on, knowing that she was not for him. Cedric would be along to collect her soon enough.

He hesitated upon seeing Hermione, her bushy hair floating around her head, but knew that she had to be Krum's hostage.

But then, who was left for him? He could only think of Ron, who he'd said goodbye to on the bank not forty-five minutes ago, and surely Dumbledore would not have been stupid enough to bring Sirius to Hogwarts just for the sake of a tournament.

Reluctantly, Harry turned his head to the left and promptly let out a gasp, followed by more bubbles escaping from his mouth. His first though was 'How did Dumbledore know about my crush on Draco?'

His second thought was, admittedly, no less superficial, 'Merlin, doesn't he look beautiful in the low light. His hair all spread out like that.'

The arrival of Krum shook him out of his stupor and he sprung into action, breaking Draco's bonds with a quick spell. He shot forwards, wrapping his arms around Draco, and swam up, up, as fast as he could, until finally the broke the surface with a loud splash. The moment they broke through, the Slytherin was awake and gasping for air. Harry was not as lucky and had to quickly duck back under, praying that Draco wouldn't notice his gills.

"Potter, what on earth are you doing?" The blond snapped, grabbing Harry by the shoulder and pulling him up with surprising strength for someone so skinny, "Do you have gills!"

Feeling as though someone had clapped a pillow over his mouth and nose, Harry struggled to break free of Draco's grasp and quickly ducked his head back down under the water. He could feel Malfoy's confused, almost condescending, gaze on the back of his neck and huffed, grabbing Draco by the hand and dragging him back towards the bank. Or, at least, the direction in which he assumed the bank lay – he couldn't really see with his head underwater. It was rather awkward, trying to swim with one of them below the other but the Gillyweed didn't start to wear off until they were almost at the bank and Harry could hear the cheers of the crowd – the only thing driving him forwards, despite his immense tiredness.

Finally feeling as if he was unable to breathe underwater, Harry lifted up his head and immediately locked eyes with Hermione, who was already on the pier, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey. Though obviously surprised by his companion, she grinned reassuringly at him.

When they eventually reached the bank, Harry collapsed onto the warm sand, unable – and unwilling – to move any further. He felt strong hands grab him and pull him into a sitting position but he refused to release his grip on Draco's hand. He'd almost lost him; he didn't plan on losing him again.

"Harry, mate," Came Seamus's voice from behind him, as a thick blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, "I don't mean t' sound rude but why the _hell_ is _Malfoy_ yer Hostage?"

"I was wondering that myself, actually," Snapped a seemingly recovered Draco, snatching his hand away from Harry's.

Feeling his heart plummet, Harry forced himself to remain calm. Besides, he was too exhausted to panic, "Later, yeah?" He mumbled, "Tired."

He closed his eyes from a moment, heaving a hefty sigh. He'd only meant to close them for a moment or two but it must have been longer than that because the next thing he knew, Draco was gripping his hand again, tighter, clinging on for dear life. And he was shaking him by the shoulders, none to gently either.

"Potter!" He cried, sounding panicked, "Potter, wake up! Don't you dare die on me! Potter, I have questions!"

Then there was Madam Pomfrey's equally panicked voice, "It's the shock. Get him to the Hospital Wing. Quickly! Tell Evangeline I'll be up shortly."

Then he was being lifted and moved but the pressure on his hand remained, never leaving.

Behind him he heard the crowd roar as another champion returned with his or her hostage but he could hear Draco's voice clearly above it all, "Stay awake, Potter!" The Slytherin snapped, "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Since when did Harry listen to Draco Malfoy?

…

Harry woke in the Hospital Wing quite some time later, his hand still firmly grasped in Draco's.


End file.
